Portal 3: Return to Aperture
by XarasSmile
Summary: Chell finaly has things going good for her...Well untill her over curious son named Lucas decides he has to run off. The return of two other friends sets Chell at ease as she dives back into the heart of the facility and reunites with her true family. I might send this to Valve consiering it's a really cool idea. Be warned tis is my first fic. A bit of WheatDOS if you squint.
1. Chapter 1 - Open Field

A wide open field, a rickety old shack, a partly scorched cube, and lastly freedom. It has been ages since Chell was released from the death trap that is known as Aperture Laboratories. Haunting, terrible memories played over and over in her head as she walked through the vast upper michigainian plain. She eventually got to a road and walked along it till she stumbled, tired and thirsty, into a K-mart in the middle of what seemed nowhere. The only cashier on duity's name was Drake.

Its been thirty years since she escaped. Thirty long years in space, thirty long years alone, thirty long years of building and raising a family. That time of peace between the facility and the girl is over...and it all started with her son. Thirty long years of stasis, thirty long years of testing, thirty long years of seeing a therapist.

It mostly begun one night as Chell was describing her adventures to her youngest child.

"And I wandered till I stumbled into a K-mart and that's how I met your father Caroline. " the brown haired,brown eyed replica of her mother tilted her head to the side.

"Did you ever see that Wheatley man again?"

"No but I do wonder if he is still in space..." she wondered aloud as her rambunctious son peered his head out of his door.

"Who is GLaDOS and why was she so psycho?" he said with a great interest in his voice.

"I don't want to tell you,she's too evil to describe..." was the reply he recived. he wasn't happy with it so he decided to try again.

"Come on please?"

"No Lucas I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on mom, you tell Caroline everything!" he said practically yelling at her. he was sick and tired of Caroline getting to know everything and whereas he was left in the dark.

"Don't you raise your voice to me! I tell Caroline because she lets me move at my own pace!"

"I'm sorry I'm so damn curious!" he said with small tears welling in his eyes, "but I can do whatever the hell I want!" with that the angsty, tempermental teen slammed his door leaving his younger sister worried and his mother in shambles.

"Mommy why are you crying?" little Caroline asked as innocently as she could trying to calm down her hysterical, mentaly unstable mother. Chell just sniffled softly and tucked her daughter into bed,kissing her forehead softly.

"just go to bed." She said with a false smile,turning off the light. She walked down the narrow stairs and clung to her husband.

"Chell whats wrong? Did Lucas make you cry?" Chell gave a slight nod and hugged her sweetheart tighter.

"What did he do?!" he said with growing concern.

"He keeps pestering me about my miserable time in Aperture." Drake gave a soft sigh and caressed his distressed wife.

"let's go to bed okay sweety? You just need to relax,i'm sure Lucas will come around someday." she nodded and followed her husband into their bedroom.

Several hours later in the dead of the night,Lucas snuck down stairs. When he felt that his parents were asleep he snuck into the forbidden basement to the holy grail of the knowlage he wished to aquire.

"So that's what she has been hiding down here!" he said in a hushed whisper walking over to the casing in which his mother's old Aperture gear was displayed. He quickly stripped down and suited back up in the testing gear. He jumped a few times with the long fall boots on to test walking with them then he grabbed the backpack that he had stored for the thirty mile trip and turned around to find somone right behind him.

"What are you doing down here Lucas?" Oh thank god it was only Caroline, "didn't mom tell us not to come down here?"

"I'll explain everything upstairs," he said hurrying his sister up the wobbly stairs that connected the basement with the main floor.

"Where are you gonna go luke?" she said with a scared tone in her voice. he grabbed his sister and pulled her into a close hug.

"I'm gonna go to Aperture and I'm gonna find out for myself what this facility is all about," she gave a small nod. "but you can't tell anyone where i'm going unless they ask you specificly, okay?" she nodded again and snuggled close to him,crying softly.

"Be safe,okay lucas?" he smiled and released his sister and opened the door.

"Okay,I will. Good night Caroline...and goodbye." He shut the door softly as his sister pressed her hands to the glass. He swung his leg over his bike and drove off down the street. He begun the long trip to the place where freedom dies. In the morning by the time Chell and Drake awoke to find the sleeping Caroline on the coutch, Lucas was wading through the wide open feilds twords a rickety old shack, with a partly scorched cube abandoned next to it.

"Good morning Caroline, what are you doing down here?" Chell asked her young daughter as she begun to wake up.

"I couldn't sweep mommy," she whimpered.

"Awwww..." Drake said picking his daughter up then sitting down and petting her head softly.

"What do you want for breakfast sweety?"

"I dunno," she said in her quiet, innocent, cute voice.

"Well why don't you go wake up your brother and we'll see about pancakes," her father said witha big smile. Caroline's eyes widened at the mention of the fluffy breakfast food and dashed upstairs. Only at the top of the stairway did she realize that her brother had left. She slowly walked down and pulled on her mother's robe.

"Lucas isn't in his room mama,"

"Wait then where could he-"

Crash! Silence. Crash! Silence. Chell ran to the door and bolted outside to the garden. Her mouth hung open. An electronic groan come from one of the two spheres that lay haphazardly on the ground. The blue optical lense of the one that groaned opened and focused on her. Chell gasped and dropped her mug of coffee.

"C-Chell? I-Is that really you?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Little Blue Core

A/N: I know Chell isn't supposed to be talking but that would make this story really really boring so she is now not mute but she is a bit quiet. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing and following because there are many more chapters to come. If i get 20 reviews I shall send this to Valve

Chell stood there paralyzed as her curious daughter ran out along with her wary husband.

"Who is that?" the little blue core said cheekily as Caroline ran over and picked him up.

"Momma is this the Wheatley guy you were telling me about last night?!" Chell gave a small nod and catiously aproached the giggling little girl that stood holding just one of the two spheres that fell from the sky.

"Oh so this is your daughter? She's really gentle." Chell seemed to dissmiss the comment as she bent down to pick up the other core. Everyone seemed to just watch her as she turened the object every-which-way trying to find the control panel so she could turn it back on.

"Caroline...Take him inside..." she muttered softly. Wheatley focused his optical lense on her.

"Y-you can talk now? Brilliant!" was all he really wanted to say. He was at her mercy by this point and he knew that she wasn't all ready to forgive him because of the trauma that he had put her through. Both Chell and Wheatley remained silent as they begun to wander back into the house (and of course Wheatley was reciving assistance from Caroline). Drake decided he was going back to bed and walked back into the bedroom while Chell,Wheatley,Caroline and the other core rested on the couch while Chell was attempting to reactivate it.

"Apple." Chell said looking up from her project causing Wheatley to laugh profusely. She went back to her attempt to reactivate the complex machine.

"You know Chell I have to tell you something," She looked up and motioned for him to continue, "you may not believe this but I am really, really sorry. I truly am. I said some things in that facility that I really regret and I just couldn't function with myself knowing-" she cut him off with a gentle kiss just above his optical lense.

"I forgive you Wheatley," Her daughter smiled softly. Wheatley looked at her tenitively. "but It's going to be difficult to trust you as deeply as I did, but I do know you were corupted by Her programming."

He gave a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Chell," She smiled softly and went back to fiddling with the immensly complex peice of machinery in her hands.

"Caroline bring that little moron over here so he can help me turn this poor guy back on," Everyone in the room laughed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Lucas opened up the door to the shack, which was more technologically advanced then the facade let on, and walked into the tube-like elevator.

"Here we go!" Woosh! down he went observing quickly the various rooms ans scenes of laboratory before he came to an abrupt stop in the heart of the facility. But there in the middle of the room hung Her. Her massive size intimidated the overlyconfident teen and before he could return to the elevator. Up it went as fast as it took him down.

"Hello...human..." came a chilling, monotoneus, robotic female voice. Lucas froze as it turned to gaze eye to peircing optic lense with him, not even daring to try and look away. "You remind me of another test subject that escaped awhile ago...I hated her," he had to restrain from shaking, he now knew his mom was right. "but you seem different somehow...are you a mute, brain damaged freak as well?"

"My mom is not a freak and no I'm not brain damaged!" he clasped his hand over his mouth. He had just said way too much.

"Mother? You're the offspring of that murderer?" he sheepishly nodded, "did she tell you how nice I was to her? and when I said nice, it was in massive sarcasim quotes." 'Oh boy,' Lucas thought, ' what did I just get myself into?'


End file.
